I Love You, No Matter What Year It Is
by TARDISRose
Summary: Jack and Ianto are stuck in 1921, due to a crack in the Rift. Ianto is worried that someone will get them in trouble. Jack just wants his coffee boy to have fun. Two-shot. Jack/Ianto. T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know why I keep doing Torchwood one-shots, but I decided to do a Jack/Ianto piece. **

I Love You, No Matter What Year It Is

"Jack, we're in 1921. We'll get in trouble. Have some self-control," Ianto says.

"I don't care. I love you, no matter what year it is," Jack says, pulling Ianto into a kiss.  
Ianto enjoys it, but can't help notice the stares that they earn in the concert hall. The singer keeps singing, but Ianto is nervous. The couples dancing look at them.

"I love you, Ianto. Relax. No one else matters," Jack says.

Ianto says, "I know. It's just hard. I'm scared that we'll get in trouble," Ianto confides.

"Don't worry about them. We're the only people that matter," Jack says.

"I love you," Ianto says and kisses him.

They continue dancing and kissing, exchanging little whispers and giggles every once in a while. They get criticism, of course. Two men together is hardly the norm at the time, but Ianto and Jack don't care. They love each other, and as Jack said, that's all that matters.

They're dancing choppily. Jack knows the dance, but that was only because he had been to 1921 before. Ianto, though, was clumsy. He is trying to learn as he went, which isn't a very good plan. He stumbles and falls backwards, Jack on top of him. Jack and Ianto laugh.

"Ianto Jones, I absolutely, positively love you," Jack says, and kisses Ianto. Ianto hungrily kisses Jack back.

**A/N: Sorry, that was just a thought that I had and had to write it. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to make this a two-shot. I liked the response to my one-shot. Thank you so much!**

I Love You, No Matter What Year It Is

"I told you that we would get in trouble," Ianto says, lying on a cot.

"But it was fun, right?" Jack says, sitting up.

"We're in jail for indecency," Ianto says, shooting upright.

"Oh, jail is alright. We're still fed. We're together," Jack says, leaning in to kiss Ianto. Ianto pushes Jack away.

"We're in jail!" Ianto exclaims.

"Owen, Tosh, and Gwen will get us out. Now, let's have fun," Jack says, leaning over to Ianto again.

"We'll get separated," Ianto still has his doubts.

"Come on, love. Have a little fun," Jack insists.

"Alright," Ianto reluctantly agrees. He throws himself on top of Jack. They begin to kiss.

Jack moans, causing the guard to their cell to look.

"They're being indecent!" the guard yells.

Ianto looks up and says, "It's your fault for locking us in the same cell."

The guard calls for another guard. The guards run down the corridors to try to break Ianto and Jack apart. Jack and Ianto just continue to kiss passionately, causing the guards to be even more upset.

All of a sudden, Jack and Ianto see silhouettes running towards them. _Just more guards. Might as well give them a show._ Jack kisses Ianto more, and begins to feel around.

"Jack! Ianto! Oh, God!" Gwen yells, catching sight of Jack and Ianto in that compromising position.

"Hi, Gwen," Jack says, looking up. Ianto laughs and separates himself from Jack.

"Okay, I'm not even going to comment on what I just saw. Owen and Tosh are waiting to get you two out," Gwen says. She turns to the police and says, "I'll pay their bail. I'll meet you with my associates in your office." The police nod and Gwen, Ianto, and Jack run away.

There's a blue mist and light. "That's the Rift opening!" Gwen yells to Jack and Ianto.

"You opened the Rift?" Jack yells.

"Never mind!" Gwen shouts. They run into the Rift opening.

Owen and Tosh are waiting in the Hub. Jack, Ianto, and Gwen run in, with the police at their tail. Tosh runs to close the Rift, which she does with success. They shut out the police.

"Thank God you're back! Gwen has been going insane. She won't let Tosh and I kiss," Owen says.

"I let you kiss," Gwen protests.

"Actually, we sneaked them," Tosh smiles.

Jack and Ianto laugh, glad to be back at the Hub.

**A/N: Did you like this additional chapter? Please leave a review!**


End file.
